


Multiverse experiment

by Goldfish_UnderTheSea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly Out Of Character, some headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_UnderTheSea/pseuds/Goldfish_UnderTheSea
Summary: Ink.the guardian of the AU´swoke up to have his acces to different universes partially taken away.he didn´t like it.but.he got an idea,idea that would fix one of his oldest problems...an idea that would-





	1. Prologue

Multiverse, it is full of "what ifs", full of universes which had nearly infinite amount of universes almost alike, just with little differences. 

In one universe everything was fine. But in other there could be an apocalypse. One universe might be a dystopia one utopia. Somewhere people might be happy and somewhere else their hope may be long gone. There were universes in which people had completely different ideals, universes in which some historically important people never even existed, some in which some animals didn´t go extinct and some in which they did.

infinite...  
That´s the word. multiverse was infinite.

Some time ago the multiverse Error knew had became so... limited. He found it frustrating, simply because he wasn´t used to it being like this.  
Or rather because it wasn´t supposed to be like this.

Error was no longer able to acces the infinity he was used to. Recently it was only couple handfulls of places he could acces and the number decreased every time he destroyed... it was frustrating. 

If he can´t gain his acces to unlimited universes back he will easily manage to destroy all of the universes he _did_ have acces to.  
That was supposed to be a good thing but... after he would have destroyed everything he could, there wasn´t going to be nothing but one abomination left.  
And to be honest, _Error was scared of death…_

He was also getting bored.

Ever since the multiverse became Limited, certain _"rainbow asshole"_ had failed to show up to any of the places he destroyed. That was also frustrating. 

...Now that Error tought about it, could it be that Ink wasn´t even _here._

Grinning at the tought Error realised that destroying was going to get way easier.  
Way easier than he wanted it to be.

... ... ...

Ink was laying down somewhere in the snowdin woods. he stared off to the ceiling and tought to himself, "what to do now."  
It all had happened so suddenly and without a warning. 

He did not like it. He did not like how small his world had became. 

He kept gazing up at the ancient and gloomy ceiling of the underground.  
He stared coldly at it for so long that he started to feel like it coldly stared back at him.  
He was being stared at actyally, however it wasn´t the ceiling that was staring at him. It was Error.

Error had opened a myriad of portals to see if Ink really wasn´t around.  
But there he was laying on the cold snow and staring blankly at the rock ceiling like the idiot he was. 

Error didn´t even bother closing the portal and instead just stared off to the distance. He let his mind just drift away to more important things.  
Ink stood up suddenly, startling Error. Quickly taking out his paintbrush the other splashed some paint to the ground.  
Before stepping in he took one of his vials and drank some of the liquid inside.  
He placed the vial back to where he took it from, took a deep breath and dove to the paint. 

... ... ...

The lab was messy, with papers and blueprints scattered around the floor along with some tools and metal parts.  
The shelves were overwhelmed with glass bottles, general lab equipment, books, some personal items and even more papers. There also was sticky notes _everywhere._

In the middle of this all, searching for his lost coffee mug was Scientist Sans, or _"Sky"_ as Ink often tended to call him.

Suddenly a lonely bucket of paint fell from one of the corner shelves scattering paint across the floor and scaring Sky.  
The paint twirled around and soon a figure rose from it. 

Sky just quietly stared at Ink and waited for him to say something first. 

"Sky buddy pal," the skeleton dripping from paint started casually.  
"How have you been?" He continued as he pulled a chair for himself to sit on.

"Uh... Good? Yeah, g-good," he answered sligtly nervous.  
It was pretty late and the young scientist had been hoping to go home hit the sheets. 

Sky offered Ink a messy towel to clean himself up with. 

"Um what brings you here at this hour," he fidgeted on the sleeves of his labcoat as he spoke.

"Well you see pal, i´ve got an excellent idea on how to get my acces to the rest of the multiverse back.  
I was thinking that maybe i can´t go anywhere anymore because the creators have-" He rambled, only to get interrupted by Sky.

"Ink, i´m very, very tired and exhausted from my work and i _really_ want to go to bed, so could you please not waste my time on these _"creators"_ they don´t exist." he said in a sleepy tone and returned on his quest to find the lost coffee mug.

Ink was not paying attention to Sky´s words, instead he used the towel to wipe the paint off of him.

_"As i was saying..."_

"Ink please."

Sky found the no longer lost coffee mug, and put it in his work case as Ink just blankly stared at him.

"As i was saying the creators have took away my ability to travel to certain places because they are seeking for entertaintment..."

Inks ocassional sharp glares in Sky´s direction felt like the other was being stabbed with knives and it was making him rather uncomfortable.  
Ink couldn´t understand that… _right?_  
After all how could someone with no feel-

"...Are you even listening?"

Sky´s hands were bit shaky.

"I´ll listen if you leave the creators out of it." He said, shuffling trough some papers and shoving them in the case.

" _Fine._ Let´s do it just the way _you_ want it since _you are obviously better than me._ " Ink pouted.

"Ink..." Sky glared at the other. The way Ink spoke sometimes made him sound like he was trying to control Sky,  
even though he wasn´t. At least Sky didn´t think he was.

"Well anyway!" Ink shouted happily. He did that often. After being too rude he tried to hide it by being nicer.  
"It´s about time for your first encounter with some other alternatives." He said smiling. 

He began explaining this awesome idea he had come up with. To sum it up,  
Ink wants to introduce couple of alternatives to each other, to help Ink understand people better,  
and if Sky wants to he can finally continue his studies of alternative universes. 

The plan sounded nice and Sky admitted that having alternatives meet was going to be interesting,  
but there were couple of details that had made Sky uneasy.

Sky looked worried, "Ink we _can´t._ "

The young scientist did not want to be a part of something _like that._

"Yes we can." Ink answered boldly. "Well anyway here are some stuff to help you with your task,  
let me know if you need help with making this plan work." He trhew some papers at the younger skeleton.

And just like that he was gone.

"Damn it..." Sky muttered to himself.

 **"DAMN IT!"**

... ... ...

The stars were pretty today. Actyally they were always pretty, it was just that only recently Error had learned to value the things he had.  
He was pretty sure he would of gone crazy if he had lost his acces to outertale. 

Someone was approaching. Error heard their heavy steps and the rapid crunching of the snow beneath their feet.  
When he turned to look, he wasn´t expecting to see Ink.

"Hi." The soulles skeleton said as he sat down next to Error.

"Too close." Error hissed. "Go away i don´t want to fight right now."

"You´ve been bored too haven´t you." Ink asked. Error didn´t answer so the guardian of au´s moved little further from the other.

Shortly after Ink had moved away Error asked, "What gave it away?"

"I saw you earlier. You looked like you were thinking about some deep stuff,  
and i know you never think about anything so you must of have been pretty bored." Ink said emotionless as always.

"You can´t go places either." Error stated. 

"You neither? Ugh. That changes everything." Ink said and laid down. If Error couldn´t go anywhere either,  
the reason as to Ink couldn´t go anywhere wasn´t a simple test creators had put him trough.

"It sucks. And i hate it." Error said mostly to himself.

Ink turned his head around to face the other and said, "It´ll probably end soon, so better enjoy it while it lasts."

"How in the hell do you expect me to enjoy _this._ " Error agressively gestured towards nothing in particular. His voice cracking a bit.

"Well i´m going to take a break from protecting the universes for a while and get to know people.  
It would be great to learn some more about emotions." Ink gave Error an example of how he was going to use this time for his advantage.

Error turned to face the other,"You really think that i´d stop destroying just because you -"

"Didn´t get to that part yet, but yes." Ink interrupted with no shame.

"...But i´m not gaining anything." Error murmured as he turned back to gaze at the stars, they sure were pretty.

Ink noticed that the other was losing interest in the conversation  
"Me and Sky are going to introduce couple of Sanses and Papyruses to each other to see how that would go.  
I´m pretty positive that it´ll be entertaining. _And if you agree i´ll leave you be._ " With that he also sat up.

"Deal." Error stated, "i wont destroy for a little while. Can´t miss it when your plan backfires." He smirked. 

Oh that look on Ink´s face, once he realizes that bringing alternatives together is just goig to be troubling,  
and create a huge amount of hate and jealousy among them, _that_ look was going to be priceless.

Ink chuckled. "Oh thank you Error i knew i could trust you!" He shouted with faked happiness. And even hugged the other making him glitch.  
Error showed Ink off of him, shouted "THAT DOESN´T MAKE US FRIENDS YOU IDIOT!" And then he ran off.  
Typical for him. 

Ink sat there for awhile. Smiling to himself he thought "This is going to be very interesting..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the prologue was very short. But as far as the story goes,  
> this is as much as i needed it to progress for now.  
> And let´s be honest i could have made the chapter longer by adding some more dialogue,  
> but there wasn´t really a good time to do so.  
> Additionally super detailed describing gets boring very fast and it´s also hard to read.  
> The next chapter is much longer tough so i hope that´ll be enjoyable.


	2. first meeting

Few days had passed from the last time Ink had visited Sky and pulled him to this mess. Sky was antisocial and way too awkward for his own good,  
how could Ink expect something like this from him.

Sky brushed off those thoughts and went on with his morning routine.  
Downstairs, in the kitchen his little brother Papyrus was waiting for him. 

"Sans look i made pancakes for breakfast , and they aren´t burnt like the ones Gaster makes."

"Heh. You sure are the best brother."

Sky ate his breakfast with Papyrus and after that walked him to school. 

Normally he would go straight home at this point because he had day off at wednesdays,  
but thanks to Ink he had some extra hard extra work and so he went to the lab to grab some important papers and research sources.  
Then with a shortcut he went back home.

"I´ve waited."  
Sky took a quick glance around.  
Ink was on the sofa of his living room and just infront of it there was a huge puddle of paint.  
That would be a pain to clean up.

"You weren´t invited. Ink."

"Don´t you have a day off?"

"I would but someone gave me some extra work."

"Hows it coming along?"

"Its not. What youre asking from me is impossible."

"You´ll figure it out, but not today. We have some alternatives to meet."

"Wait. Like right now?"

"Yes."

"What if i don´t want to?"

"Too bad because you´re going to."

Sky sighed, "Okay hold on i´ll just get my coffee."

Sky went to the kitchen and opened some cabinets, searched from underneath some of Gasters work papers,  
returned to the living room and kept searching.

Suddenly Ink pulled Sky very close. "Hold tight." He said, adjusted his positioning and they both sank to the paint.

... ... …

That wasn´t how sky expected that to be like. The way Ink´s transportation magic actyally transports someone  
feels completely different from the shortcuts Sky is used to. 

Even though shortcuts and the Ink way of going to places take about the same amount of time,  
taking a shortcut feels sligthly faster. within a blink of an eye youre where you wanted to be.

but this... this was different. The feeling of sinking down to the paint felt weird, almost like falling to quicksand but not quite.  
Sky had excpected it to feel scary or uncomfortable, due to the fact that he was techically drowning in paint. 

but…

it felt more like the paint was surrounding him from all around, protecting him,  
comforting him, carrying him somewhere safe…

and then there was Ink. Sky was sligthly frustrated at the other for not warning him beforehand.  
Because for a second Sky had thought that Ink was going to do something completely different... 

Then Sky remembered. "Ink i needed my coffee."

Ink chuckled, "it´s in your hand silly." he said pointing at it.

Sky quicly clanced at it and became frustrated at himself for not noticing it sooner.  
His cheeckbones began to blush a little.

"Why didn´t you say anything?" He murmured looking down embarassed.

"Your searching for it was quite amusing to watch." Ink answered blankly.

Great. Now he´s back to not showing any emotion.

"Oh one more thing before i pull the rest in here." Ink said looking directly at Sky.  
Also offering him a towel to wipe the paint away with.

"What?" Sky gladly took the towel.

"I need you to do most of the talking."

"W-what? Why?"  
"I can´t feel. My knovledge of emotions is so small that i´m afraid i couldn´t emphatize with the others enough to take their emotions to consideration."

"But i don´t like talking to strangers!"

"But you came with."

"You pretty much forced me to."

"I did not. You´ll do the talking."

"You did! Don´t change the subject."

"You will do the talking."

"No." 

"I´ll start and explain why they´ve been brought here and you´ll continue from there."

"But... what if they get angry?"

"You´ll know what to do. You can feel right?"

"Yeah but..."

Ink dumped a bucket of paint to the ground, creating a huge puddle.

"Anything you´d like to know before i bring them here?" Ink asked. 

"Umm.." Sky began to think. is there anything he´d like to know?  
Would Ink even know something he´d want to know.

Then he figured something out.  
"Actyally... is there any big things that are different in any of their universes that i´d have to take on account?"

"Well... in one of them after the war between humans and monsters,  
monsters got trhown in outer space and not under the mountain.  
And in one of them it´s almost as if people have swapped personalities." Ink said. looking into the puddle very focused.

"Oh." Was all Sky managed to let out before stuff went down. 

Ink brought his hand down and raised it quicly back up. Pulling a rather comfused bunch of skeletons from the puddle of paint.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" A very confused scream was heard.

"Who are you and why have you captured us???" Another voice asked.

"EWW there´s something in my eyesockets!" Somebody shouted.

"Who are you people?" one of the skeletons had taken a shortcut away from the mess.  
his blue hoodie had paint all ower it.

Sky was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.  
"geez. they´re really going to get mad at me after all." Sky tought to himself.

"U-um." He started, bringing everyones attention to him.  
He did not like being the center of attention. 

"Sans?" somebody asked confused.

"A-ah no, no no. I mean yes that´s my name but... uhh it´ll just get confusing if you´ll call me that.  
Just... call me sky." he said as he trhew some towels at the group of confused skeletons.

"SOMEBODY WILL EXPLAIN WHY I´M HERE AND WHERE IS HERE  
OR I´M GOING TO RIP SOMEONES SOUL APART!" a tall skeleton shouted angrily as he took one of the towels and started cleaning himself up.

Sky nervously turned to face Ink but he wasn´t there.

"Uhh..." He started sweating a little. 

"Ink?" He called out.

"No this is most definitely paint." small skeleton with a blue bandana corrected.

"No not the paint. Ink is-"

Before Sky had the time to finish his sentence Ink appeared from a smaller puddle.  
A notebook and a pen in his hands.

"Here you go." He said as he dropped them on Sky´s lap.

"You all must be wondering why you´re here. where exactly is here. And who the hell are you here with." Ink said.

"Yeah why does everyone look either like me or Papy?" The small skeleton wearing the bandana whined.

"I can answer those questions but i´m not sure which one to answer first." Ink said, mostly to himself.

"Maybe tell us why we´re here first?" One of the skeletons asked.

Ink took a deep breath and was about to start talking.

"U-um actyally-" Sky interrupted.

"Ugh rude much?" Ink said looking at the other.

"I was going to say that it might be easier to first kind of explain "who the hell they´re here with "" Sky said gesturing at the rest.

"Alright lets do it your way because that´s obviously the only way to go about this." Ink stated rolling his eyes.

"So... anyone familiar with the multiverse theory?" He asked looking at the still confused group before him.

some of them were about to open their mouths.

Ink interrupted them however. "Doesn´t matter i´m telling anyway."  
"In simplest form possible. Every choice you make that would make a significant difference in your life,  
creates an another universe. So why all of us look alike is because we are all the same people from different universes."  
Ink explained gesturing at the rest.

Some mumbling was heard from the group. 

Sky was sure he heard something about killing.

"And as to why you´re all here... it´s simply because me and Sky wanted to know how alternatives with big differences would get along, if at all."

Munmbling was getting slightly pissed.

"A-actually Ink wanted to know how alternatives act around each other.  
I just wanted to learn more about alternative universes in general." Sky interrupted.

"Where are we?" Said a tall skeleton with an orange hoodie.

Ink replied with, "This place is called anti-void. Don´t try to see anything it´s empty all around."

He turned to face Sky, said, "time to socialize." and then he stood up.

"H-hey! Don´t leave me here alone. You said nothing about me being alone!?" Sky shouted as Ink stepped to a puddle of paint.

"I´ll pick you guys up after a while, Bye!" And with that he sank to the paint.

Sky just stared. He was panicing. What if things started getting ugly. What if-

"So, what now?" Asked one of the Sanses.

"T-to be honest i don´t know." Sky said Still panicing internally.

"You´re supposed to know. Weren´t you in this too or something?" The little one with a bandana said confused.

sky tought for a second.  
"We´re supposed to hold a conversation now that i think about it..." The young scientist mumbled.

"Oooh! Talking? I´m good at holding converstations." One of the Papyruses shouted.

"Wait how are we supposed to hold a converstation when literally we all have the same names.  
It would be confusing to refer to any of us right?" Papyrus with a bright orange hoodie stated.

A toughtful silence fell amongst them all. 

"Hey nerd! Aren´t you supposed to figure out something." a Sans with a golden tooth shouted.

Sky got startled from the sudden shouting. he thought for a moment, and said.  
"Well uhh... the name problem could be avoided if we´d give everyone nicknames i guess?" 

"Oooh a wonderfull idea! But... how are we supposed to give nicknames to everyone  
if we know nothing about each other?" The skeleton with a bandana shouted happily, but then confused.

"How about we talk about ourselves first and then try to come up with some nicknames?" someone said with uncertainity in their voice.

"THE TERRIFYING PAPYRUS REFUSES TO TALK TO WEAK AND PATHETIC CREATURES,  
SUCH AS YOU ALL!" The same skeleton from earlier quickly exclaimed. 

The Sans that was probably his brother was going to open his mouth. but got interrupted.  
"AND NATURALLY MY BROTHER WON´T TALK WITH YOU EITHER! RIGHT SANS!?" 

"Uh, sure. i guess i won´t."

Awkward silence fell amongst them as no one really knew how to respond to that. 

"About the alternative universes thing... how exactly are our universes different." Papyrus asked.

"Uhh. I don´t really know either. so i guess we will just have to figure it out." Sky said.  
"Altough Ink said something about two of the universes… oh. easy question. what happened after the war between humans and monsters."

"Oooh thats easy. Monsters got sealed underground!" Papyrus shouted.

"Wait what." Another Papyrus said. 

"Alright would anyone like to differ? Ink said it went a little differently in one of the universes." Sky asked looking around.

Papyrus wearing a blue outfit with some star patterns looked down at who Sky assumed was his brother.  
Then he looked back up "Monsters got trhown to outer space..." He said, sounding somewhat embarassed.

"Space?!" The Sans who according to his brother wasn´t joining the converstation exclaimed. 

"Well i mean we are out of this world." Sans from space said and chuckled.

"Brother!"

The pun gained some laughs from the skeletons.

Someones stomach began growling.

"oh. Pardon me. I need to eat." The skeleton wearing the bandana said and pulled a tiny box of blueberies from his pocket.

"Whats it like in space!?" The Sans who wasn´t supposed to be part of the converstation asked.

"Pretty dark and gloomy." Space Sans answered. He felt like he needed to explain further.  
"I mean. Its kind of pretty up there. but its just so dark all the time. and theres barely any plants growing up there.  
So its just all the same shades of blue and darker blue and all the same stupid stars up there... its just... not my cup of tea." 

Sky was taking notes.

"Heh. i get what you mean. Always, no matter where you are, if theres nothing new,  
things can get pretty boring." Sans said.

"I get that space is cool to most of us and all, but honestly i´m just curious about mister you all are pathetic and weak´s universe." 

"I SAID I WONT BE PARTAKING IN THIS CONVERSTATION!" he shouted back.

"Dunno you´re partaking right now."

"DOESN´T COUNT!"

"Anywasy i wasn´t imagining that youd talk anyways. But your brother here has been talking so we´ll just talk with him." 

Sky turned to look at the brother who they were referring to. He was sweating, alot. 

"S-socializing is for the weak!" He told and turned to look away.

"Welp guess we wont be figuring that out for now." Sans said.

"Yeah..." Sky mumbled, he was getting curious. He wanted to know why these two were acting so different from the rest.

"What about you?" The skeleton with the bandana asked pointing at sky.

"Me?" Sky repeated.

"Yeah. Whats your universe like?" 

"Well uhh... according to what Ink has told me, my universe is younger than your universes,  
thus me and my bro are younger than you too. Thats irrelevant. Umm... apparently technology is slightly ahead of time compared to some other universes.  
Other than that i don´t really know."

"Wait you do have a brother?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... he´s not here because i didn´t really know what kind of people you guys were going to be,  
so i didn´t want to bring him here."

"Did he want to come?" Papyrus asked.

"He doesn´t know about... this." Sky said and gestured around with his hands.  
"If you asked from him where i am right now hed tell you that i´m home in my room doing some sciency stuff." 

"You do ´sciency stuff´ on your free time?"

"For a job actyally. I work at the royal lab. But yeah i do some stuff on my free time too."

"You work at the royal lab? That´s awesome!"

"Your technology is slightly ahead of time. Man thats kind of hard to believe since Alphys is so hard workingf and all." Sans said .

"Alphys?" The skeleton with blue bandana repeated confused.

"Yeah. She is the royal scientist after all." Space Sans said.

"No she isn´t??" bandana sans said

"Wait who is the scientist in your universe then?" Snas who wasnt supposed to speak asked.

"Undyne of course!"

"Sky? Which is the lead scientist in your world."

"Uh... neither actyally. The Lead scientist in my universe is W.D.Gaster."

"Gaster? Thats weird." The tiniest skeleton wearing the bandana said.

"Never... heard of him."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Whats he like in your universe then?" Sky asked from the tiny skeleton since he seemed like he recognised the name unlike most others.

"Oh! He´s a nice guy. He transperts people around the underground along the river.  
He´s a skeleton like me and Papy and altough he´s not actyally related to us we like to pretend thet he is."

"Mmhmm. He also talks in a font thats quite hard to understand,  
so we had to teach him sign language." His brother continued.

"Weird font?"

"Yeah. Even he is not so sure what it is. " The tiny skeleton said. He kept on munching the blueberries.  
"He lives in the snowdin woods. He grows lots of berries and other stuff there." 

"Did he grow the ones you´re eating right now?" Papyrus asked.

"Oh he did actyally! He´s so nice, every time he visits he brings us something he has grown. Right Papy!?"

"Yeah. He´s a nice fella."

"You two are different."

"What could you possibly mean?!" Tiniest skeleton asked carefree.  
At the same time his brother answered by saying. "I know."

The two looked at each other, tinier brother slightly confused. "Noticed from the very start." He continued.

"I´m the lazy one out of the two of us, while thats not the case with the rest of you guys.  
Honestly i don´t know whats up with that, but i´ll have to ask you guys to absolutely not be mean to us just simply because we´re different from the rest of you." With that he laid on the floor and closed his eyes.  
Blue yawned. "What time is it?" He asked.  
"I don´t know. time doesn´t really exist here." Sky said.  
The group of skeletons kept chatting for a while. They managed to find out that the world in which the slightly more rude skeletons live in is not a happy place. They also talked little forther about the science stuff, and the other sanses let theirn inner nerds free as they joked with some pretty heavy science terms with sky.  
During all this the two skeletons with differrent personalities were taking quick naps. Papyrus out of laziness and Sans to gain some energy and extra HP. Eventually as the two had woken up, and as everyone had some basic understanding of each other it was time to come up with nicknames.  
"So... those two are from space." Sans said pointing at the two. "These two have some kind of personality swap?" He continued gesturing at the other two. "And this guy is being a jerk, and his brother doesn´t seem to have problem with it because everyone in their universe is." He took a break. "But, what makes me and my bro stand out?"  
"Uhh... not standing out?" Sky asked unsure.  
"Could we maybe now try to come up with some nicknames for everyone, so we dont have to point at people we are talking about?" Papy from space asked.  
"I DO NOT NEED A SILLY NICKNAME FOR MY EXISTING NAME IS ALREADY FAR MORE SUPERIOR THAN THAT."  
"Too bad there´s trhee other people with the same name."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Geez you´re so mean."  
"And edgy."  
"Let´s call him Edgy."  
Others stared at him and then glanced back at "Edgy"  
"Not bad actyally."  
"HEY! SANS TELL THESE LOWLIFES TO FUCK OFF!"  
"STOP ORDERING YOUR BROTHER AROUND LIKE THAT! IT´S MEAN!"  
"Uh... can ya... like, not yell at my bro?" Edgy´s brother said sweating  
"Agreed yelling is not necessary." Sky said looking both at Edgy and the tiny skeleton. "On another note, we probably could nickname you two after some space related stuff since y´know." sky said nodding towards the direction where the space brothers were sitting.  
"Excellent idea! uh... Sky was it?"  
"Yes."  
"Oooooh oooh. How about we call you "star" that´d be good right." Tiniest sans said pointing at his space alternative.  
Said space alternative didn´t seem too happy but instead just stared with an unreadable expression. That is until his brother leaned in and whispered something.  
"Oh. Well... assuming that´s true that is." He started, embarassed. "I guess it´s okay, but why "Star" of all things space."  
The tiny skeleton thought for a moment. "Well... from what i can tell youre not like me but more like Papy... i might be assuming things here, but if youre that much like him you´d feel sad and worthless from time to time... and when Papy is like that i need to remind him that hes awesome just the way he is and that to me he shines brighter than any "star" ever would...... um..."  
He paused for a moment "The point is. We are not in the same universe so if you do get sad i can´t be there to remind you youre awesome... so i thought that calling you star would maybe help you remember that you shine." he gasped for air as he finished for he had spoken faster than he ever recalls speaking.  
"That was nicely put." Star´s brother said.  
"Wow... thank you. That was very sweet." Star managed to say. "Y-yeah i´m sure now. From now on to avoid confusion i´ll be called "star". "  
"Yay!" The tiny skeleton shouted triumphantly  
"In that case can i be called "comet"? i... have my reasons." Star´s brother asked shyly.  
"Of course. I mean it´s not like we would name anyone else that right?" Sans commented looking around during the last words.  
"Yeah."  
"Sweet. Coming up with nicknames isn´t as hard as i tought it would be." Sky mumbled and scribbled down some notes.  
"Hey bro." the lazy papyrus said  
"Yeah?"  
"Howzabout we call you "blueberry" that would fit i think."  
"In what way would that be fitting?"  
"First off, you love the stuff, second you do wear blue berry often."  
He huffed. "Ughh, i can´t believe i always miss the opportunity for the best puns! Fine! I´ll be blueberry, but just because that pun was good."  
Silence, once again, fell as the skeletons tried to come up with a nickname for Blueberry´s brother.  
"Howzabout Carrot?" Sans asked. "You look like one, being tall and wearing orange."  
"Oooh. Then our names would be somewhat matching right?" Blueberry asked excited.  
"Yeah s´fine with me." Carrot responded lazily. "Only one name to go?"  
"Wouldn´t it be kind of unfair for the rest if two get to keep their original names?" Edgys brother asked.  
"AGREED!" Edgy loudly declared.  
Comet glanced at Sans and Papyrus and said. "I think i know what makes you two stand out."  
Sans looked curious. "I´m all ears."  
"Since AU´s are created from different choices everyone makes... you two might as well be the original ones." Comet said.  
Rest of the skeleton looked confused, except from Sky. "Ah. I wasn´t the only one that noticed?" He said. "Heh allow me to explain further. He´s correct, out of us you two are the only possible original ones. You see in Star´s and Comet´s universe the monsters are in space, and thus it can´t be the original. Blueberry and Carrot are personality-wise too different from us to be the originals. Edgy´s universe has this whole kill or be killed policy. And in my case the ages differ too much."  
"Oh..."  
"That´s interesting actyally."  
"I... Ughh that´s so hard to understand." Blueberry yelled out in frustration.  
"Let me simplify..." His brother said in a soothing tone. "They are vanilla nice cream... and the rest of us are the same nice cream, but with different toppings."  
"Well i mean that´s a way to put it." Sky said. He wrote that down for future reference.  
"Oh oh. Can his nickname be vanilla?" Comet said pointing at Papyrus.  
"That´s a great nickname... i think." Papyrus answered.  
The skeletons continued chatting for a little while longer. They decided to name Sans Classic, and Edgy´s brother Red.  
Puns and jokes got trhown left and right. Some of the skeletons made fun of Sky´s notes. All in all they all had great time.  
Suddenly the huge puddle from which all of the skeletons had came trough from started boiling and retreating to a smaller one. Soon after a figure rose from the middle. Ink was back.  
"Have you had fun?" He asked.  
"I have." Sky answered carefully.  
"Great. Wasn´t asking you."  
"Yes. It´s been fun to get to know everyone!" Blue said smiling.  
"Good. I assume that you´d still want to go home tough." Ink said looking at them all.  
"Uh. Yes please." Comet said.  
"Well say your goodbyes for now. I´ll kidnap you all again pretty soon tough so don´t worry about not seeing anyone."  
However nobody had time to say anything. As Ink rose his hand, bringing the puddle of paint into air, moving it atop everyone and dropping it. Taking everyone home.  
Well. Everyone but Sky.  
"So... Who is it going to be." Ink asked head tilted to the side.

"... I don´t know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi
> 
> there´s some problems with how the chapter is pacing at the end.  
> and... i can´t seem to fix it and its pretty late here in finland, plus school tomorrow.   
> so i´m afraid i will have to post the chapter like this.
> 
> If it starts bugging you all tough i will split it in two and post as two separate chapters.
> 
> do not forget to check out my [tumblr](https://sheepfish03.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi. don´t forget to check out my [Tumblr](https://sheepfish03.tumblr.com/%22%22) for some of my art,   
> and don´t hesitate to hit me up with some questions


End file.
